The present invention relates to a display unit for displaying an image or information outputted by a computer.
FIG. 1 shows a front view of a part of a display device in which a large number of display units 3 are disposed. As shown in FIG. 1, display elements 1 are disposed in a matrix on a display element board 2. Each display unit 3 includes the display elements 1 and the display element board 2 on which the display elements 1 are disposed. Signal connectors 4, 5, 14, 15, 24, 25, 50, 60, 70 and 80 are mounted on the display element board 2 outside the area of the display elements 1. Matrix signals for driving the display elements 1 are applied in the vertical and the horizontal directions of the display unit 3 through these connectors. Connections are made as needed between the signal connectors. In the example shown in FIG. 1, the signal connectors 14 and 24 are connected to each other and the signal connectors 15 and 25 are connected to each other in the vertical direction, and the signal connectors 60 and 70 are connected to each other in the horizontal direction. Other portions are also likewise connected to each other sequentially.
FIG. 2 shows a front view of a conventional display device in which a plurality of display units 3 are disposed on a screen 100. When the screen 100 having the display units 3 is to be driven, matrix signals in the vertical and the horizontal directions of the screen 100 are applied to display elements 1 through signal connectors 4, 5, 14, 15, 24, 25, 50, 60, 70 and 80 so as to display information on the screen 100.
Since the signal connectors of the conventional display device are disposed as bars outside the display element board 2, signal plug connecting portions 3a must be provided on the peripheral part of the display unit 3. Since the display elements 1 cannot be mounted at the locations of the signal plug connecting portions 3a, the signal connectors and the signal plug connecting portions 3a unavoidably appear as black lines when the screen 100 is seen from a distance. Moreover, since the connection of the display unit 3 is complicated, the assembly and maintenance of the unit are difficult, and the reliablility of the display unit is less than desired.